User talk:Sqarkplugz
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Power Combos page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 09:52, September 25, 2012 Groundside Pack I'm assuming you already have the pack downloaded. Did I correctly name the pages for the new weapons (ex: is it just "Venom" or is it really "Venom Shotgun")? It hasn't shown up on Xbox yet, so I was running blind. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 17:56, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, just downloaded it then. It's "Venom Shotgun" and "Executioner Pistol" taken directly from the game. Sqarkplugz (talk) :Good. Thanks. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 18:03, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Operation Concentrated Effort If you wish to sign up for a project, then please contact SolitaryReaper at his talk page here. The project has already launched and that forum should have been locked a while ago. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry. SolitaryReaper told me on the chat to sign-up if I wanted to help. Didn't realise there was a procedure of sorts. Sqarkplugz (talk) Character edits Hey, when you update the character infoboxes in articles, could you also do as I've been doing and remove the voice actor sentence from the intro sections? This sentence is no longer needed now that the character infobox displays VA info. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *I was thinking that. Ok, will do. Sqarkplugz (talk) Dang..... You certainly work fast. You are implementing three of these new templates before I can even implement one.--Legionwrex (talk) 22:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks, aha, I have a secret though...Sqarkplugz (talk) :Since you seem like you can handle it (and because I am trying to play Skyrim) I will let you do the templates for now, although I will start again later.--Legionwrex (talk) 22:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *I think I'm nearly done, but there's no way to check, is there? Sqarkplugz (talk) :Well, it was my impression that we would implement the template into all character articles, not just major ones, so we might want to check in with an admin on that one.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *The 'class' tab is throwing me off on some minor characters. Sqarkplugz (talk) :Which is why we should ask an admin.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:10, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *Never mind, I just did. Thanks anyway. Sqarkplugz (talk) Few As Possible When making edits, please make some sort of attempt to make it in as few edits as possible. Multiple edits just clog up the RC and trying to keep track of them all is made needlessly complicated. There is no need to make 11 edits to the same article in the span of 20 minutes. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) In large articles, I usually make edits I go along. But I'll make sure to try and keep them as few as possible. Sqarkplugz (talk) photos for collector enemies Did you find any?--TW6464 (talk) 17:07, November 26, 2012 (UTC)